


Cenation Love Quadrilateral

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: WWE
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, WWE - Freeform, love quadrilateral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: John Cena has never been in such a fix before in his personal life. On one hand, there is the boss's daughter, Stephanie McMahon, whose personal life just went through something unexpected, The Queen, Charlotte Flair, and her.. ex-best friend Becky Lynch?So what happens? Will John get outta this thing?Well, read on. Duh.
Relationships: John Cena/Becky Lynch, John Cena/Charlotte Flair, John Cena/Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon/Stephanie McMahon, Triple H/Trish Stratus
Kudos: 4





	1. Unexpected Shockers

Hey guys, I won't be following a specific order. The timeline of matches is pretty random, so don't search Wikipedia for anyone of them. 

Enjoy!

\--

It was Monday Night Raw. The same Sunday, Brock Lesnar was to be challenged for the WWE Universal Championship.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." Triple H said, "there are two big announcements that we have decided upon. One, I, will be challenging Brock Lesnar for the WWE Universal Championship!"

The crowd was stunned into cheers. They had faced only thrice, at Summerslam 2012, WrestleMania 29 and Extreme Rules 2013. While Lesnar had emerged victorious twice, Triple H had the last laugh in a way - he had defeated Lesnar on The Grandest Stage of Them All, with his career on the line.

"And second.. my wife has some footage to play for us," Triple H said, "roll the clip."

But the next 2 minutes left everyone dumbfounded. In the clip, Triple H was talking with Trish Stratus. Among the words he said, the words, "I only wanted her for power and money. Not for who she is. I mean, you look at her evil attitude with everyone, how she slapped Big Show, how she fired Mick Foley.. who the hell can love such an evil boss like that?" took centrestage. A kiss between the two was the last straw.

Triple H had that 'I'm so dead' look on his face. When the video clip ended, Stephanie looked at him, angry, but her eyes filling with tears, and voice choked. 

"What was this Paul? This wasn't a photoshop prank."

"Stephanie I can explain-"

One slap kept The Game quiet.

"Well, here you are, with all your fame, power, money, so I don't think you need me. Therefore, Triple H, we're.. through!"

Throwing the mic on him, who took evasive action, Stephanie left the ring, wiping her tears. The WWE Universe couldn't believe what had happened - the split of the power couple.

Backstage, Stephanie was crying in a private corner. She had hated to find out what her husband really wanted her for. He didn't love her for who she was, but she loved him. Truely. And it was all mere deception.

\--

Another act of deception awaited the WWE Universe. 

John Cena had accomplished almost everything in WWE. 5 main events at WrestleMania, 16 World Championships, the United States Championship, opening match at SummerSlam.. only a possible and historic 17th World Championship and a Grand Slam with the Intercontinental Championship had eluded him. Then again, the latter hadn't obviously been a high priority in his career as much as WrestleMania and his world championship wins.

But his personal life was not good. It had been a hard time when he had to breakup with his ex-fiancee Nikki Bella. He had moved on, with Shay Shariatzadeh, but soon, even that relationship failed. They had to part ways, and it had been just 3 weeks since their breakup.

John was also sitting, his hand holding his head, and sighed. Why was everything in his career almost perfect, but not in his personal life? He shrugged, and was about to go back when he caught a glimpse of Stephanie and Triple H.

He was shocked to know what the 14-time World Champion had done. Though Stephanie, all like heel characters, was mean, his heart was moved to pity for her. He knew what it felt like for personal things to go downhill, but he had no idea that this would even happen.

After the segment (possibly not even scripted, as per the look on HHH's face showed) ended, John walked to the ring, still shocked. He had a promo regarding his match that Friday on SmackDown Live against Baron Corbin. 

The crowd roared in delight on seeing their Boston champion. Though this was New Jersey, he had been loved everywhere, and since he didn't have another 15 years left, fans would obviously get emotional. And after roasting Corbin, who didn't even come out, he was about to leave the ring. He had given up on his controversial haircut, and his hair was back to it's previous, more beloved look.

Just then music hit. It was Randy Orton. Soon, another taller and bulkier figure joined him and attacked John brutally. It was Batista. Soon, Triple H joined in. The crowd went crazy, realising that Evolution had rebanded to attack the 16-time World Champion.

Triple H was looking at the man who trumped him at Royal Rumble 2008 with venomous eyes. Randy and Batista held him by the hands, as if it were an interrogation, and Triple H punched John's jaw, and kicked him in the stomach.

"You showed it to her. I know you did," Triple H said angrily before punching him again. But just then, Stephanie's music hit, and the crowd popped. She shouted, "Paul, leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this."

Ignoring her, he punched John's jaw again, when glass shattered, and Stone Cold Steve Austin rushed in to the Cenation leader's rescue. The crowd burst apart, but soon, 3 were getting a little too much for 2, when all of a sudden, a sound came, which no one thought would ever come after WrestleMania 36.

The gong came. The place went dark. And when The Undertaker himself stood in the ring, the fans's pop was easily the loudest in 2020, and easily one of the biggest in the company's history. Leaving Evolution stunned, and even the two other men, he took on his epic Mania 28 opponent, while Cena took on Batista, while the men with similar finishers, Austin and Orton, fought. Eventually though, the three legends proved too much for Evolution, who were forced to retreat through the crowd.

Undertaker and Austin checked on Cena, who was bleeding due to the punches on the jaw. 

"You okay John?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," John said. Shaking Austin, and then Taker's hand, much to everyone's mad delight, he then looked at Stephanie, who had been watching the events quitely, but worriedly. 

He shrugged, and left the ring, even as Stephanie looked on sadly. She needed to apologise.

\--

John was walking back when he heard a familiar voice. "John!"

He turned around, and saw Stephanie in tears. He was shocked.

"John.. I'm so sorry about what Paul did.."

"It's okay, I've had worse," he said, rubbing some blood of his lip, when Stephanie went to rub it herself. 

"Here, let me.." but then realised what she was doing. They hadn't got this physical ever. John looked at her surprised. He never expected Stephanie McMahon to get so close.

"Oh..uh-" She embarrasingly started, when she heard her father.

"Oh my God, what did that *itch do to you?!" Vince asked in his trademark fiery nature. "Paul is gonna pay. What was he thinking?!"

"Vince, it's okay. It was a misunderstanding. He thought I showed Stephanie the footage of him and Trish. It's not entirely his fault."

Stephanie and Vince were in disbelief, but he said, "Well, okay. After all you've done for the company for more than 15 years, I guess.. respecting your opinion is the least I can do."

John smiled, and left. Vince said to Stephanie, "We need to have a talk."


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on one hand, Becky and John's conversation ends with her secretly blushing, chaos unfolds when Stephanie and Triple H meet in the ring again on Wednesday.
> 
> And something unexpected. And lovable between the leader of the Cenation and the Billionaire Baroness.

Vince and Stephanie were in the Chairman's office. 

"Paul cheated on you, but.. this wasn't a part of any storyline."

"I know dad. It wasn't."

"That son of a *itch cheated on my daughter, and then attacked my company's face! I'm not gonna stop until that man gets what he deserves."

Stephanie didn't say anything; she agreed with her father. John's jaw injury was bad enough to keep him out for atleast 4 days; at worst, a whole week. Evolution was a destructive group; having shown their might against Roman Reigns before, this attack on John Cena was a dark beginning.

And even if he was the one who had pushed Reigns, Vince knew that Cena was always the real face of the company.

\--

Becky Lynch had lost to Alexa Bliss, to lose her Raw Women's Championship, after a reign of 132 days - a little over 4 months. She was distraught. She had defended it from Sasha Banks, Lana and even Trish. Now, she had lost it.

On the other hand, her personal life was a mess. She had broken up with Seth Rollins just the week before. Her feud with her best friend Charlotte Flair was taking it's toll on her. She was just walking sadly when she happened to see the Cenation leader get attacked by Evolution on TV.

She was shocked, but was even more surprised when Austin came, and as mad in her brain as the crowd when the Deadman rose to even the odds. After the attack stopped, he caught a glimpse of John and Stephanie looking at each other for a brief moment of time, before he left.

After John had talked with Vince and Stephanie, he was walking back to his room, when Becky met him.

"John! What the hell happened there?" She didn't know of Stephanie and HHH's earlier segment. She had locked herself in her room at the time.

John proceeded to tell her of the segment, at the end of which, Becky was stunned.

"What the f.. you're serious?" Becky asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm surprised as well," John said. "Hey.. I heard that you lost the title today.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I will get it back from Alexa, or anyone if I have to."

"Hmm.. confident young beauty. That's the spirit," John smiled. "Well, see you later."

As John left, Becky was trying hard to hide her blush. 

\--

On Wednesday, on WWE Live, Stephanie McMahon entered the ring. Fans were excited as to how things would go, considering the drama on Monday Night Raw.

"As we know, a lot of personal drama unfolded on Monday Night Raw, and we saw the return of the Undertaker," followed by a huge pop, "so I have an announcement. For Sunday's match, Triple H is no longer the challenger to Brock Lesnar's Universal Championship. He is to be replaced by, Dean Ambrose!"

Fans were stunned in excitement. Dean Ambrose was the only member of the Shield, who had not received widespread fan disapproval. Seth Rollins had been booed when part of The Authority, and Roman Reigns.. well, don't ask. Not when as a face, he won Most Hated Wrestler in 2017, duh.

Just then, Triple H's music hit. The fans, contrary to years, weren't too happy to see The Game. He walked with rage clearly present, while Stephanie glared at the 14-time World Champion.

"Stephanie, you don't decide my career. As the COO of WWE, this power, allows me, to do what I want. And I know that I will beat Brock Lesnar this Sunday and become a 15-time World Champion, because the last time we met in a big match, I won at WrestleMania 29!"

Which fans remembered more for Cena's redemption against The Rock, and the heartwarming show of respect between the two legends, and the last win of The Streak. Duh 2.

"It's because of me that you have this power Paul. Otherwise, you would've been rotting as a forgotten guy on the roster by now!"

"Maybe, you don't want me, to get closer to Cena's record. I mean, you should've looked at your face when you two were staring at each other in the eye on Raw. Have a soft side for him Steph?"

Stephanie went to slap him, but Triple H stopped her arm, and twisted it, making it painful. 

"Paul, it's hurting me! Stop, please!"

Vince's music hit, but he was attacked by Batista and Randy Orton. 

"Oh my God, they're attacking the Chairman Cole!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed.

"And this is a grave situation.. did we even see this coming?" Michael Cole asked.

"Someone will have to-" JBL started, but was cut off by a massive relief and surprise. John returned, and knocked out Orton and Batista, helping up the Chairman, before setting his sights on Triple H.

"It's Cena! Cena's back!" Cole exclaimed, seeing the man who, in his opinion, was WWE's GOAT, take on his Mania 26 opponent and longtime archrival.

Stephanie and Vince were stunned. It had just been 1 whole day since Monday, and John was back, saving them from Evolution, when he needed atleast 2-7 days to recover. Then again, he wasn't called the Deadpool of WWE for nothing. He recovered faster than what the docs said. Just see Rumble 2008 and Mania 32.

He rushed to the ring, and got in. But that didn't stop Triple H from pushing Steph on the ground. Enraged, John kicked him in the mid-section, and in an irony, knocked him out with a Pedigree. Irony.

He helped up Stephanie, worried that she was hurt. Her eyes seemed beautiful, and for the first time in a long time, John could see the person behind the Chairman's daughter. 

"Are you okay?" John asked, his eyes filled with concern and worry. Stephanie nodded, but then, John did something even he didn't see coming. 

He pulled Stephanie to his chest, and wrapped one arm around her, and caressed her with his right hand in a warm hug. The crowd went nuts seeing this. 

"My God Cole, John and Steph.. I've never seen this before!" 

"I cannot believe it myself King!" Cole said.

"Oh my God!" JBL was surprised as well, seeing the soft side of the man who beat him for the first of his 16 WWE championship wins.

Vince himself was pleasantly surprised however, seeing his daughter and his industry's face together in that hug. 

Triple H rose, and was angered by the sight in front of him. Cena spotted him however, and protectively stood guarding Stephanie.


	3. Confronting The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cena destroys Triple H with mic in hand, something happens backstage which changes the relationship between him and the boss's daughter.

The heat was growing. But then John took the mic, and readied his assault.

"Apparently you don't know how to treat a woman, Paul Levesque. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a 14-time-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" The crowd went mad, "AND I AM, A 16-TIME, WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! You, on the other hand, are the one who stabs everyone in the back, just like your former toast of Monday Night Raw, Seth Rollins."  
Stephanie smiled wildly at that Rock reference.

"Oh really John? Well then, stop touching her like that. Because Stephanie.. I know that you have nowhere to go, but me. You're still my wife. And I am the only reason you're here."

Stephanie was glaring at Triple H. But then John spoke up.

"It's none of your business Paul," John said in a voice that was nothing but protective of Stephanie. "You wanted her for the money, for the power, and you cheated in this relationship for nearly 20 years. And now, you think highly of yourself that you can just sway her back to you. There's absolutely, no chance in hell you can do that! What do you think you have left inside, huh? Just a backstabbing scumbag! And the only reason you even won Royal Rumble 2016 doing virtually nothing is because Ambrose and Reigns were busy with their Shield tussle, and you just happened to toss them over the rope!

There's no way you deserve her. She is strong and independent, not some old-fashioned damsel in distress. Why don't you leave us alone, and kiss Trish's as backstage?! Because I'm damn sure, that no one wants to see your beard more than her. So, get lost!"

John finished, his eyes still angry at the 14-time World Champion. Triple H was stunned. Of all the people in WWE, John Cena was the one he least expected to burst out like this. The crowd and the commentators were in awe. 

Triple H went to attack him, but Stephanie stood in front, and slapped Triple H. That was a painful one.

"Didn't you hear him?! GET, LOST!" She yelled in her husband's face.

"Let's go Steph," John said. Stephanie glared at Triple H, and then went away. As John, Stephanie and her father left, the WWE Universe couldn't believe it. The Chairman's daughter had turned face.

For real.

\--

"Hey, I'm sorry if I said too much," John said backstage. "I just kinda lost myself there."

Stephanie replied, "Hey, it's okay. He deserves worse for doing this to me."

John smiled, relieved that Stephanie was more than okay with it.

"Thank you John," Vince said. "I'm surprised though.. this wasn't even in a storyline."

"It wasn't?" John asked in surprise, "I thought so."

"What about your jaw?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"It's okay," John said, "Okay enough for me to come back."

"Thanks again John," Vince said.

"No problem Vince," John said. 

"Hey John," Stephanie said, as John was leaving, "can I just talk with you?"

"Sure," John said. "I'll be in my office," Vince said, as he left, thinking that something weird was going to happen.

"About, what happened there.." Stephanie started, as John realised what she was wanting to talk about.

"I.. I kinda got carried away, I.. just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I mean, he twisted your hand so painfully like that, pushed you to the mat..I got worried. And then I-"

That's when she pulled him towards herself and kissed him. That's when she couldn't hold back any longer.

They parted, as she realised what she had done.

"I'm sorry John," she said, before walking away, hiding her tears.

As John looked at her worriedly, he turned to see Vince McMahon stunned like never before.

"What just happened? I just found a new son-in-law?"

"I don't know, she.. I'm sorry-"

But Vince was pleasantly surprised yet again, "You don't need to be! You saved her and me, and she has finally found a guy who really cares about her! And that's the man who has been the face of my company for over 15 years!" He was excited as never before. "My God, this is great."

"I think it is," John said, sighing as he looked in the direction of that one lady Stephanie McMahon.


	4. Brotherly Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a match between Cena and Orton goes horribly wrong, and Evolution launch an attack, an unexpected person returns to save the 16-time World Champion, along with a man who still seeks revenge on Triple H.

The day after that, John Cena was facing Randy Orton. The match had high hype, mainly because Stephanie was accompanying him at ringside, while Triple H and Batista were in Randy's corner.

Cena dominated the match entirely, and it was 6 minutes of Cena busting Orton, with 2 AAs (or FUs, take your pick) and even an STF which failed to work, when Triple H sneaked up, took his Sledgehammer, and hit Cena on the very jaw which had been injured.

"JOHN!" Stephanie yelled, devastated.

After that, Randy took advantage. He dealt painful blows to Cena, and even mockingly performed the AA on him on the announce table. But something kept him going. Because Orton had made 7 pinfall attempts, and Cena was still in the ring. After the 7th, he looked at Stephanie, and smiled. That made her feel.. special.

Triple H was fuming. At last, he stepped in the ring, and knocked out Cena with a horribly painful hit by the hammer on his back. Cena was in horrible agony. Just as Evolution was about to attack him further, a familiar theme hit.

Shane McMahon was back in style, dancing around on the stage.

"Oh my, Shane-O-Mac's back!" Cole yelled. 

Yep, Stephanie's brother and the SmackDown Live Commissioner had returned to save Cena from Evolution. But he wasn't alone. Another theme hit, and it was, much to everyone's surprise, Seth Freakin' Rollins. The crowd's happy reaction was rather surprising, considering Rollins's past history with the crowd.

"Well, well, Seth Rollins has turned on Triple H now! Sweet revenge!" Jerry said in excitement.

They ran to the ring, and took out the 3, as Cena got back on his feet, and attacked Triple H. Shane and Rollins got the ring rid of Triple H and Batista, and Cena pinned Orton to win the match.

But his condition was horrible. In his 18 years, John Cena had never suffered such physical brutality. He had to be stretchered off the ring, just as Undertaker after facing Triple H himself, at WrestleMania 27. 

Stephanie was even more devastated than before. As she watched John go into the ambulance, her heart was sinking. Shane was moved to see his sister so broken. He had never thought that she would be in this state, seeing the ultimate face of WWE like that.

"Hey Steph.. he's gonna be okay. Don't worry," Shane assured her. Stephanie smiled.

"Big brother mode?" Stephanie chuckled sadly, as Shane hugged her. He could sense something though.

"Steph.. you should go to the hospital."

"I'm okay," Stephanie said, rather confused.

"No, not you."

Stephanie realised what Shane meant. "Get in the car," Shane smirked.

"Mind if we join?" The bro-sis duo heard a voice, and saw Rollins and Vince.

"Nooope, not at all," Shane said with a smile.

They drove to the hospital, and reached there around 20 minutes after John had been taken to the hospital.

They found where John was, and with the doctor's clearance, went into the room. Stephanie was broken on seeing John's condition. He was still unconsicious, but he was going to be okay.

Just then, his eyes opened, and looked at the 4. A massive wave of relief swept over everyone, but mostly for Stephanie. She was the one so broken down, after all.

"John, you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, bro. You too Rollins," John murmured.

Seth and Shane smiled, while Vince was relieved. "We'll have to take some action against them. This is getting out of hand."

Stephanie said, "But how? Evolution is very powerful. I mean, what do we do? They don't exactly play fair. They're savages."

"Not to worry," Rollins said. "The Shield is there."They smiled, and for once, John loved hearing the name 'Shield'.

"Hey.. Dad, Seth, you mind if I have a talk with John?"

"No, not at all," Vince said. He and Seth left the room, while Stephanie stopped Shane, saying, "Please stay." Shane replied with an, "Okay."

They sat beside him. Shane had his arm around Stephanie on her shoulder, warmly relaxing her that way. 

"Hey John.. about yesterday.." Stephanie said, "I.. really shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, it's okay," John said. "You don't have to be sorry." They smiled.

"Uh.. sorry to interrupt, but, what happened yesterday anyways?" Shane chipped in as the comic relief.

"Well, uh.." Stephanie started, but had nothing to say forward.

"John?" Shane asked.

"Uh.." John couldn't really speak either. 

"I kissed him," she finally said abruptly.

Shane was dumbfounded. So much for comic relief.

"Kiss, as in.. on the lips?" Shane asked. He received a nod in return. "Oh, uh.. okay.."

John smirked seeing Shane so dumbfounded. Stephanie eventually burst out in laughter, accompanied by Shane and John.


End file.
